


Gackt's Youngest Fan

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Gackt has a cunning plan to avoid receiving chocolate this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gackt's Youngest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan Valentine's day girls give gifts (usually chocolate) to men to show their affection. If a man likes her back he'll give her a gift in return on White Day. For my Valentine's day fic i've gone with this tradition instead of the Western version of the holiday. I've wrote this fic around this concept of Valentine's Day. It's short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it.

It had been a long flight and even though Gackt was used to travelling a lot he was relieved to finally have arrived in LA. It had been a last minute stroke of genius that had brought him to America and away from every woman who knew him well enough to think a gift was appropriate, but not well enough to realise he didn't want their chocolate. Valentines day was difficult for a celebrity in Japan, at least in America he'd only have to deal with happy couples. In fact, having agreed to babysit his friends daughters he wouldn't even have to leave Miyavi's house.

“I warn you, the girls are a little excited that you're coming.” Miyavi commented as he pulled up his car outside his new home. Off course the girls would be excited, they both loved him and must have missed him dearly after they moved to the states.

“I'm prepared.” Gackt reassured him. At least Miyavi's children love was innocent and childlike, he could handle that easily enough.

“I hope so.” Miyavi commented. Ignoring him Gackt got out of the car and headed towards the front door which was unlocked. The second it opened the two girls came rushing to his side, both desperate for his attention. He greeted them warmly, laughing as Jewlie demanded a present before retrieving the two gifts from his hand luggage.

“This one is yours.” He said handing Jewlie a wrapped box, “and this one is for Lovelie.”

“It better be good.” Jewlie warned as she ripped open the paper that hid the doll Gackt had bought for her. It was exactly the one she had been after, he'd checked with Miyavi before he had bought the gifts.

“You're meant to wait.” Lovelie scolded her sister, despite her young age she seemed to have grasped the idea that you don't open gifts until you were alone. It was nice to see such a young girl so aware of Japanese manners.

“It's OK, you can open the present. I want you too.” Gackt reassured Lovelie, who made short work of ripping open the toy.

“Pony!” she screamed in delight. “Gackt bought me a pony!”

“I can see that.” Melody replied as Lovelie showed off the My Little Pony toy Gackt had bought for her.

“You'll never get them to sleep now.” Miyavi informed Gackt in English as he entered his home with Gackt's luggage from the car.

“I'll read to them?” Gackt suggested.

“Have you told him?” Melody asked Miyavi.

“Told me what?” Gackt asked confused, what secret had his friend being keeping from him now?

“Remember that day when you dyed your horse blue and told Lovelie it was a real life pony?” Miyavi asked. Gackt remembered, it had been a birthday present for her. He'd let her brush one of his horses and have a short ride while he led the horse down one of the bridal paths. She had loved it off course, there was nothing Lovelie loved more than My Little Pony.

“Yes?” Gackt asked warily.

“Well, let's just say she got rather obsessed with you since then.” Miyavi explained with a smile.

 

It took Gackt a while to figure out what Miyavi was hinting at, but eventually Lovelie remembered what she wanted him to do and ran of to her room. She returned not long after with a shoe box filled with his own merchandise.

“I'm your youngest fan!” Lovelie declared as she showed him what she owned. It was his albums mainly, some of his more innocent concert merchandise and surprisingly some Dears exclusive pieces.

“You're a Dear?” he asked her, surprised Lovelie had joined his fanclub. Or to be precise, Miyavi must have joined in her name.

“Yes!” Lovelie agreed. “Jewlie isn't.”

“Daddy's music is better.” she announced stubbornly, naturally getting her father's agreement to this sentiment.

“Do you like chocolate?” Lovelie asked, “Daddy says you don't but I don't believe him.”

“Your Daddy is right.” Gackt confirmed.

“I haven't bought you any.” Lovelie declared. “Sign this please.”

“Sure.” Gackt agreed, Lovelie's demands were hard to resist. She wasn't good at lying though, or hiding her intentions. He knew she had a valentines day present for him, but when the day came and she handed over the gift he acted surprised. Making a show of asking her permission to open the box. She gave it and when he opened it he found a My Little Pony keyring.

“You need to use it, so you don't forget me.” Lovelie declared. “I'm your youngest fan you know.”

“I know.” Gackt agreed with a smile, not at all surprised when Jewlie announced she had a gift for him too. This one he opened in a similar fashion, finding a phone charm with a small teddy bear on the end. So much for his brilliant plan of escaping valentines day, now he had two girls showering him with gifts and affection. Well it was easier than women, he knew just how to handle this situation.

“Looks like I'm going to have to take you girls out for ice cream.” Gackt informed the girls who cheered happily at the idea. Smiling he pocketed the two gifts and wished valentines day could always be this easy. Romance was lovely off course, but nothing could beat genuine affection from someone too innocent to have any ulterior motives, or expectations from him at all.


End file.
